I Want You
by kings.of.leon4ever
Summary: Delena One-Shot. Caroline is dating Damon. Stefan isn't mentioned. Elena wants Damon. When he gives her a ride home they get talking. Maybe its not supposed to be. AU.


__  
><em>I want you just exactly like I used to,<em>

_And baby this is only bringing me down,_

_I said I want you just exactly like I used to,_

_And baby this is only bringing me down._

**_I Want You - Kings Of Leon_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I decided one shots are probably more my thing so heres my first go! Also its an AU.**

**What I write always feels long but when I word count its so short. Sorry.**

**If get a good response i might make a longer than a oneshot ;)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire Diaries. Although i wish i did. Damon would do some naughty things ;)**

**Summary -**

**Delena One-Shot. Caroline is dating Damon. Stefan isn't mentioned. Elena wants Damon. When he gives her a ride home they get talking. Maybe its not supposed to be. AU. **

* * *

><p><em>She watched him from afar. Never daring to be less than 10 feet away from him. He was beautiful, but he was dating her best friend. He was too old for both of them, he being 21 them being on 17. She couldn't help but think that there was something more to him.<em>

_Caroline had told her, sworn her to secrecy. That the Salvatores where vampires. She of course did not believe Caroline. _

_"_Vampire?" She exclaimed. "Are you mad? Stop talking crap, Caroline."

Her friend shifted uncomfortably. "I swear Elena. They are. Damon told me not to tell anyone."

"Oh, shush." She said and left her friend standing, alone, in the deserted school car park.

Caroline got in her car and drove away, passing Elena but nothing bothering to say goodbye. Elena moped around for a bit before deciding to walk hope, _Caroline isn't coming back for you._

She walked along the streets, not taking in anything around her. A blue camaro pulled up beside her and honked. Elena jumped, "What the hell?"

_Its him, what does he want? _She was closer than she liked to be from the oldest Salvatore boy.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?" He asked. His piercing blue eyes boring into her.

"Its okay, thanks." She replied to him and continued walking hope. The camaro followed her.

"Please just let me give you a ride home. Its not safe to walk home alone at this time of night." Elena hadnt even noticed that it was beggining to get dark and reluctantly she agreed to let him give her a ride home.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he spoke. His beautiful voice sent shivers down her spine. "She's telling you the truth you know."

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Caroline, Shes telling the truth." He replied, a-matter-of-factly.

"About?" Elena quizzed further.

"About what I am." He looked at her, she felt as though he could see her soul. "Elena, I want you to know, I'd never ever dream of hurting you."

She loved the way he said her name, the way it sounded so beautiful rolling off his tongue. He continued looking at her.

"I know i'm dating Caroline and everything Elena but... Your so beautiful." He reached out to touch her cheek. She let him, as soon as his fingers connected with her skin it felt like it was on fire. She wanted more. Only then did she notice she was home. The car had stopped. But she continued to gaze at him.

"I don't care what you are." She heard herself say. She reached her hand up to clasp his, where it rested on her cheek. She held it close, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Elena, you don't understand. Your blood its a constant call for me, but god, I want you."

"You want me or my blood." She asked.

"I want you." He said, moving closer to her. She leaned into him. Placing one of her smally, dainty hands on leg. He looked down to where it rested on his thigh and smirked.

"Elena? Is that you?" They were snapped out of it by Elena's aunt Jenna shouting from the front porch. Elena looked up and flushed a bright shade of red.

"Er, um, Thanks for the ride Damon. I'll see ya around."

"I'll see you very soon." He said and winked at her. Elena hopped out the car and walked as calmly as possible to where Jenna stood at the door.

"Salvatore huh?" Jenna said. "Little old for you, no?"

Elena brushed past Jenna and started up the stairs and paused "Nothing is going on Jenna, He gave me a ride home."

"I thought you were with Caroline?"

"I was but she bailed on me. Left me in the car park of school." Elena replied and walked up the stairs again.

"Well give her a phone and let her know you are home safely."

_No way. _Elena said to herself.

Her thoughts travelled back to her and Damon. _He said he wanted you, not your blood, you! Hes so gorgeous and his eyes are like heaven! And he has the best smirk ever, he oozes sexualness! _Elena mentally scolded herself for those thoughts. _Thats Carolines boyfriend! Shh._

When she got into her bedroom. She got the shock of her life. There lay Damon Salvatore, The most gorgeous man she had ever seen, on her bed.

"We didn't finish in the car." He stated, getting up and closing the short distance between them. "I know you watch me Elena. I dont find it creepy though, I find it flattering because believe it or not. I watch you too."

Elena gasped. She felt herself moving closer to him. Yearning to touch him. She didnt know where to touch him so she rested her hand on his chest. He smirked and moved his hand to play with a loose strand of Elena's hair.

"Your really are beautiful you know." Elena felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I'm not, but Damon, Your beautiful! Your eyes... i love your eyes."

They both leaned into each other. _OMG. Hes gonna kiss me! I've waited for this moment for soo long!_

Just as their lips were about to touch, She felt a quick gust of air and Elenas door opened. "Elena?" Jenna's voice asked. When Elena opened her eyes. Damon was long gone and left a small piece of paper in his place.

"Yes Jenna."

"Do you want any food? Im making pizza."

"No thanks." And Jenna left and closed the door behind her. _Me and Damon really aren't supposed to kiss!_

Elena opened the small piece of paper and in perfect script. It read '_I want you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I was at kings of leon last week and omg they were fantastic. Jared Followill is so yummy. HOT. LICKABLE. Im weird deal with it. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN IMPROVE. XXX<strong>


End file.
